el ojo de fan fiction !
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: ke pienzazn loz perzonajes de j.k.rowling de todo lo ke ezkribimoz zobre eshoz ... hoy en el ojo de fan : sirius black !el proximo capitulo lo encontrara en la calificazion hermione character 2


**Inuz :**

Buenos días damas y caballeros ... hoy en " el ojo de fan " presentamos una entrevista exclusiva con ... sirius black !.. charlando y sacando todos los trapitos al sol !

Un personaje infaltable en las historias de fan fiction .net ... con ustedes ... canuto!

**Sirius :** hola inuz .. es un gusto estar en tu programa ...

**Inuz: **no , por favor sirius ... el placer es mío ...

**Sirius :** bueno ..gracias ..

**Inuz :** sabemos que sos un personaje muy usado en las historias de estas comunidad .. como te sentís respecto a esto?

**Sirius :** me alegra muchísimo que todavía viva en relatos ... dado que rowling me mato .

**Inuz :** si .. supimos de ese lamentable caso ...

**Sirius :** si .. la verdad que me dolió muchísimo pero gracias a todas las personas que me mantienen vivo .. hoy estoy aquí ...

**Inuz :** que conmovedor ...ahora te vamos a nombrar algunas de las secciones en las que soles aparecer ... y nos decís que piensas ..dale?

**Sirius :** esta bien ..

**Inuz :** que pensas de los sirius / hermione .?

**Sirius :** y .. de esos hay muchos ... algunos me gustan por que siempre me la termino moviendo a hermione .. jejeje .. hay no ... esta prendida la cámara? Hay si me escucho harry me mata ... !

**Inuz :** bueno ..prosigue ..

**Sirius :** bueno ... pero no puede ser que me mueva a una ninia de 15 , 16 o 17 años .. pero que se piensan ..? que soy un pervertido ?

**Inuz :** bueno .. muchas personas lo piensan ... vallamos por partes ... háblanos de los slash con hermione ...

**Sirius :** bueno ... esta " sin limites " ese es terrible .. te cuento que me la cojo para que no me vieran los mortifagos ... encima era virgen y lo único que me hacen decir es " hay .. perdón " enzima me encajan un hijo que anda saber si es mío ... por que hermione no es tan salta como parece ... fíjense sino en el cuento " por culpa de unas babosas " flor de perrita hermione ! pero la pase tan bien ... jajajajaja aunque después me hicieron " la ley del hielo " .. jajaja no se que se pensaba la mina .. que me iba a importar? No .. yo ya me la había chiqui chiqui así que estaba todo bien ... jeje

**Inuz :** pero no tuviste escenas con amor ,sirius?

**Sirius :** si obvio .. tampoco soy tan cerdo ... fueron las mejores ... .

**Inuz :** recordas alguna?

**Sirius :** si si .. la de " un amor sin edad " que nos descubre ron .. Jajajaj muy buena .. jaja y la de la lluvia de diciembre también ... enzima herm era la novia de ron ... jajaja le cague la mina al colorado ese ..

**Inuz :** bueno ... y fan fics de amor , dulces , tiernos ...

**Sirius :** emmm si ... varios también ... "y tus ojos ".. muy lindo .. estaba echo un tarado por esa mina por dios ... donde quedo mi orgullo black " Camila" ?

"Enamorada "... también lindo .. lastima que solo le di un besito en esa historia ...

Y los que hermione se enamora de un muerto son malísimos ! Yo no estoy muerto ...

No da , no da !

**Inuz :** mucha gente te involucra con ginny en sus historias .. que pensas de esto?

**Sirius :** hay esa colorada me re calienta ...! perdón ..era joda ..jeje

**Inuz :** esta bien ..

**Sirius :** ESCUCHASTE RON ...ERA BROMA ! JEJE EMMM JEJE

**Inuz :** estas un poco nervioso sirius ...

**Sirius :** no ..para nada ...

**Inuz :** bueno ..que pensas de los gin/sirius?

**Sirius :** el mejor es "picante" hay que polvo que me eche ahí! Creo que fue uno de los mejores ... por que giny era re monja ... como me calientan las monjas !

**Inuz :** bueno ... recordas otro?

**Sirius :** "picante " hay que cosa buenísima !

**Inuz : **ya lo dijiste ...

**Sirius :** bueno ...en "consecuencias por falta de sobriedad " también me la cojo mal !

**Inuz :** podes recordar alguna en la que no te la cojas?

**Sirius :** en " enséñame a sentir " estoy echo un refugiado re patético ...igual que en

" promesas calladas"

El que me rencuentro con ella después de no se cuantos años esta bueno .. lastima que es corto y que no me la cojo ... giny con veinte años .. hay que cosa lemda ! Yo pensaba

" que linda zanja y yo no traje mis botas"

**Inuz :** jajaja

**Sirius :** jajaja y " aprendiendo a volar" me fugo con ella , me la re cojo , la dejo embarazada y me voy .. ajjajajaj que bueno jajajajaja

**Inuz :** y los que apareces como gay ... que decís?

**Sirius :** odio esos cuantos de $&! enzima hay como 17 hojas ...creo que leí dos o tres pero no me gustan ...

**Inuz :** cuales recordas?

**Sirius :** ni en pedo me acuerdo los nombres ... te digo que era uno que remus se volvía loquito unos días antes de la luna llena y me la re da por atrás arriba de un banco .. otra que estoy solo con el en mi casa y también ... pero esa vez yo le sople la nuca ... pero lo que me hincha mucho las pelotas es cuando me meten con snape ... es repugnante !

**Inuz :** bueno ..para cerrar la nota ... recordas otras historias .?

**Sirius :** bueno .. en "días en la playa" soy un buen amiguito con remus ... y en " la 2° guerra: hay que salvar a los queremos " estoy mas muerto que la de snape ... pero bue ... estoy presente durante todos los 48 capítulos !

**Inuz :** bueno ..sabemos que hay muchos mas ... pero el tiempo se nos acabo !

**Sirius :** que pena ...

**Inuz :** bueno .. pero ya estas invitado para el especial ...

**Sirius :** si?

**Inuz :** si! Bueno .. sintonícenos mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo canal ... próximo programa hermione nos cuenta que piensa de esta bella comunidad que es y que aquí en el ojo .. discutimos ... hasta mañana !

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Che ! Ke nadie ze enoje ke ez joda ! Bromas , bromas !**

**Inuz**


End file.
